Glaive Prime
Charge attacks throw the weapon and returns after three bounces or after it reaches a certain distance. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics Advantages: *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Silent when thrown (Ideal for stealth gameplay). *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weakspots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Actions can be performed after the Glaive Prime leaves the hand **You are allowed to fire your weapon after letting go of the Glaive Prime or reload. ***As catching the Glaive Prime is considered a one-handed action, catching the Glaive while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Has it own exclusive† mods: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. All of them can be collected in Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict and Survival missions' rewards. (†Note: all of these mods also work on the Kestrel). *Has noticeable faster return speed compared to the regular Glaive. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *User might have a hard time aiming for headshots without rare Whirlwind mod. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy. *As of current, glaive exclusive mods cannot be equipped on the prime variant of this weapon. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. 裤子 Tips *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and puncture through anything in it's path on return. **A player without Power Throw can use this to emulate Power throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. Notes *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *Sword-based warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. *Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. *Range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot puncture Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract the Glaive. *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks as well, as of 10.3.4. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities (from General Sargas Ruk, for instance) the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Fury module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is point blank to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. When used upclose with a Quick Return mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown over and over. *The Arsenal tooltip may state that the charge-attack does 75 damage, but the charge does infact do 150. Trivia *The Glaive Prime shares the same sheath style with the Kestrel, where they are retracted and attached under the right arm. *A similar weapon is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. *The word "glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, one of which is what is portrayed in the game. *Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding Glaive Prime, along with a Sicarus Prime. See Also *Glaive, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Miter, weapon that shoots spinning blades, which functions similarly to Glaive. *Power Throw, a Glaive only mod that adds Puncture properties. *Quick Return, a Glaive only mod that decreases the number of bounces before returning. *Rebound, a Glaive only mod that increases the number of bounces before returning. *Whirlwind, a Glaive only mod that increases flight speed. Media Glaive_Prime.png Sources